


F II

by kinilaw317



Series: Strange [2]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 16:57:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18743197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinilaw317/pseuds/kinilaw317
Summary: 仍然私设；有大梅出场；我主熊费熊。





	F II

下午他们本来在朴茨茅斯的一个码头闲逛，定好傍晚搭游轮到海峡对面参观一个教堂，也许顺便做个忏悔。Feanaro却在这个凉风习习的时刻打来一通令Nolofinwe顿时手忙脚乱的电话，让后者取消了行程:他回到市郊了。

Fingolfin一旁暗笑，瞅着他的好大哥勾着嘴角急切又有条不紊地收拾行李，打包带给某人的帆船模型，订购车票。

他与Nolo只差了十秒钟，多半由于后天不同的发展方向，他们很容易区别。

尤其对于Feanaro,或者Nolofinwe一面也没见过的，他老弟的男朋友。

对Feanaro来说，Nolofinwe的弟弟仅仅是一个与之有关的名字。他们市场不同，兴趣也不大对盘，生活交集屈指可数。

倒不是有嫌隙或者某些奇异心理。假如当时的酒会放回第二天晚上，Nolofinwe会待在家里，蜷在高背椅上吃薯片，做尽各类无所事事的单身汉在周五会做的事；而Fingolfin会在这时为他们老爸的事业大厦擦一下玻璃，比如出席宴会。

Fingolfin也许会和Feanaro就大堂内各式人马从头到脚品评一番。也许Feanaro会发现Fingolfin的头发是另一种黑，他的额头带有不易察觉的高傲曲线，眉角更和缓，眼珠更蓝。

就好像他逐渐地迷上Nolofinwe每一启齿时嘴角浅淡的回勾，他怒火中烧时眼珠的深黯，甚至于Nolofinwe偶尔像个坏脾气小孩似的举止。

那天晚上他隔着人群瞅见Nolo 三两步跨下楼梯穿过舞池，来到他左边取一杯香槟。他的眉毛微微皱着，对俗丽的枝形吊灯眨了眨眼，有一回看起来怒气冲冲。 像个骄傲又暴躁的城中王子。

于是Feanaro想也没想，几乎是片刻地坠入爱河。

 

他本来应该担心的，家中仅他一个儿子，一直以来以异性恋形象示人。交往一周后他带着忧虑和坚定和父亲摊牌，却没有意料之中的斥责。老头仅仅轻轻地挥手，要求一个人的安静。

Feanaro退出房间，心知自己莫名其妙地过了关。

他与Nolofinwe比较正式地约会了几次，之后搬到同一栋公寓，算是某种意义的同居。

他们的时间表对的上，有了许多彼此磨合的时光，即便在知情人士眼中，这实在没有必要。

Feanaro定期带Nolofinwe参加一些简单的朋友聚会。那些牛仔裤和T恤衫就很正式的场合，下酒菜不过是房主煎的一点培根。

Nolofinwe享受这些特别的小聚会。他和Feanaro作为在场着装最正式的家伙，被要求携带酒和外卖。去年的圣诞前夜他们开了五六瓶葡萄酒，到最后已经从品尝变成了豪饮。另一次他们喝得很醉，比赛谁先倒下，最能撑的负责给大家热牛奶。

相处了大概两个多月，Feanaro被他老爸遣去洽谈生意。于是Nolofinwe一下子变得和Fingolfin一样闲散。小教堂的墓园边从此多了一个喂鸽子的家伙。

他喜欢晚上规划好路线，早晨按计划行事。或许是他出现的次数规律而频繁，一周之后本堂神父已能叫出他的名字。

Nolofinwe波澜不惊，将他们的问候带给草地上的鸽子。

Nelyafinwe是这时出现的。红头发扎成一股，沉默地观望着，等待着，离得不近不远。

于是他们认识了。Nolofinwe实际上不善于与任何不熟悉的人交谈，他们只是一块散步，天气 不好的时候吃顿早餐。他们交流不多，但Nelyafinwe敏捷的头脑和神秘的直觉挽救了一切。


End file.
